Man in the Long Black Cloak 2
by avatargrl11
Summary: Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori become professors at Hogwarts, and Shira is a student.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO. (IF ONLY....) *DRIFTS OFF INTO A FANGIRL-INDUCED STUPOR....***

**BY THE WAY, SHIRA'S REAL NAME IS SHIKARI NARA, BUT WHILE WITH THE AKATSUKI, SHE GOES BY SHIRA TSUKI.**

**MAN IN THE LONG BLACK CLOAK 2: INSANITY**

**MISSION ONE: HOGWARTS**

Itachi frowned. "You want us to infiltrate a school?"

"Yes. You, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Shira will infiltrate the school. It's only for a couple years." Deidara spoke up. "Are you punishing us, hmm?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last thing any of us want is to teach snot-nosed little brats, yeah."

"You didn't seem to mind teaching Shira how to make things explode."

"..." Itachi intervened. "What's the name of the school?" Pein suddenly began laughing hysterically. "Hogwarts." The men stared at him in horror, and Hidan broke the silence. "You evil bastard!"

"Shira's not gonna be happy about this, hmm."

* * *

"Shira, please come out of there."

"NO!"

Itachi turned to Hidan. "Your turn."

"Bitch, if you don't come out of there in the next five seconds, I'm gonna snap your neck like a twig." The door slowly opened, and they looked down at her. "I hate Pein-sama." Itachi's eye twitched. Deidra and Sasori burst into hysterical laughter, and Hidan smirked. "You look like a fucking proper schoolgirl." She glared at him. "You guys are lucky! You get to be teachers, while I have to wear this...thing." She gestured at her outfit, pouting. Sasori attempted to comfort her. "Aw, come on. You look...."

"Awful." Deidara finished for him. Sasori and Shira glared at him. "You're not helping."

"I am going to wear something normal, and if you don't get out of my way, I'll kill you." They stepped aside, and she grabbed her bag, disappearing into the changing room once again. Hidan leaned against the wall. "You do realize you have to wear your uniform in class, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"You have to in my class."

"Bastard." She stepped out of the changing room, putting on her earring. "How do I look now?" They studied her outfit: A blue jacket with a silver crescent moon on the back, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue-and-white tennis shoes. "You're asking guys how you look when you know they only look at two things on a girl's body?" Shira shrieked, playfully hitting Sasori. "Knock it off! Now come on, I need to get to Sorting." They left for the Great Hall.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up. "I would like all of you to know that Professor Binns has realized he is dead, and tried to kill himself, therefore, you will have a new History of Magic Professor." This was met by cheers from the students.

"Also, this year, we shall be having two new subjects, and five new professors. On another note, we have a transfer student from Japan joining our school. Will you all please welcome Shira Tsuki." The doors swung open, and a girl strode into the room, her eyes wide as she took in the Great Hall. She didn't wear the school uniform. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She walked over to the Sorting Hat, and sat down. "GRYFFINDOR!" Shira didn't blink, just silently walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Harry.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to History of Magic. Shira was behind of them. Harry spoke. "I wonder who the teacher will be..." Shira smirked as they entered the class, and all the girls immediately squealed, including Hermione, who they thought had better sense than that. Then again, she had been one of the girls who worshipped Lockhart in their second year. "I am your Professor, Itachi Uchiha." A blur sped by them, and Itachi promptly had the wind knocked out of him as Shira threw her arms around him. "ITACHI-SAMA!" He sighed, "Shira-chan, much as I enjoy seeing you, I do need to breath." She apologized, and released him. At this point, all the girls were glaring daggers at her. "Everyone, take your seats. Now please open your 'A History of Magic' books to page 20." Many of the girls chose to gossip about Itachi, including Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They jumped as Itachi's hand slammed down on the table. "When I say open your books to page 20, Miss Brown and Miss Patil, I don't mean gossip about me." They blushed, and began reading.

* * *

At lunch that day, they discussed their classes. "Well, I think Professor Uchiha is _very_ attractive!" This from Parvati. Dean snorted in disgust, "He's a cold, emotionless bastard." Everyone heard a slap, and whirled around to see Shira punching, kicking and slapping Dean. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ITACHI-SAMA LIKE THAT!? I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL-" At that moment, Itachi's arm came about her waist. "LET ME GO, ITACHI-SAMA! I'M GONNA KILL 'EM! I'LL RIP HIS THROAT OUT AND-"

"What you are going to do is calm down, Shira-chan. Or I'll give you detention." She pouted. "Fine." He let her go, then walked away. Everyone stared after him for a second, then turned to look at Shira. "Um. Right. Well, what about our other classes?" Neville appeared at that moment, supported by Padma. "What happened to you?!" He only managed a few unintelligible words, then fainted. Shira blinked. _I'm guessing he met Hidan no danna..._ "Was it Snape?" Padma shook her head. "No. Some guy who swore a lot." _Yep. It's Hidan no danna. _Cho Chang skipped over, a stupid grin on her face. "Man, these new teachers are really hot!" She turned to Lavender and Parvati. "Which one's your favorite?"

"Professor Uchiha. He's _so_ hot!"

"Yeah, but he seems to know Shira a little _too_ well, if you get my drift."

"I-It's not like that! I-I-I-" Ginny laughed. "Chill, I was just teasing you! Lighten up! So, who's your favorite, Cho ?"

"That swordsman, the one who swears a lot."

"_Professor Hidan!?_" Parvati stared at her. "Are you INSANE!?"

"Well, Professor Uchiha's attractive, too, but Professor Hidan has that bad-boy personality around him..."

Shira, meanwhile, had fallen eerily silent. Her mind was spinning. _Another girl, an attractive girl, liked Hidan no danna. I'm just plain and boring. How can I possibly compete?!_ Her books slid out of her grasp, and fell to the floor. She turned, and ran away, not wanting the others to see her cry. Her books lay abandoned on the floor. Hermione picked them up, staring after Shira. She had seen the look on Shira's face before she left. She looked like she had been slapped.

* * *

Shira found them the next day, smiling widely. "Good morning, everyone!" She skipped over to them, and sat down. Hermione frowned. "What's got you so happy? Yesterday, you were really upset!"

"I guess I'm just excited about the Triwizard Tournament, and the groups arriving today!" Ron nodded. "Who _wouldn't_ be excited?! Shame we can't enter..." Shira shrugged. "Oh, well! It'll still be fun to watch! Right, guys?" She began eating, and the others started talking about the Triwizard Tournament. At that moment, Shira looked up at the staff table, and spotted Hidan. He frowned at her, and mouthed 'Stop fucking staring at me! You'll blow the fucking mission!' Shira nodded, and returned to her food. "You know, I think Shira has a crush."

"H-Huh!?" Ron grinned. "Oh, come on! You're blushing furiously!"

"So who is it? Ron, Harry, Fred, George?"

"Maybe it's one of the teachers!" Hermione glared at them as Shira flinched. "Oh, for God's sake, leave her alone!" She changed the subject. "Shira, I've noticed you speak English as if it was your first language. How is that possible?"

"My brother taught me, and I also learned how to read English from him as well." Hidan's aura grew deadly, and Shira winced. _I probably shouldn't have mentioned Shikamaru while he was in the room....That was a bad idea._ "What's up with Professor Hidan?" Everyone in the Hall turned to look at him as he stormed out of the Hall, swearing about the 'Nara bastard'. Shira sighed. _Yep. He's angry. I better go short-circuit this before he kills someone._ She raced out of the Hall after Hidan.

* * *

"Hidan no danna! Wait!" He continued walking. "HIDAN NO DANNA! STOP!"

"What?! What the fuck do you want?!"

"I'm not going to apologize for talking about my brother. He's my brother, so you'll just have to get used to it." He snorted, and she glared at him. "You're acting like such a child!"

"That's rich, coming from a fucking fourteen-year-old!" Shira sighed in frustration, and stomped off. "You're such an idiot!"

"Takes one to know one! Bitch."

* * *

Shira stalked back into the Great Hall, muttering to herself. She sat back down, and began attacking her food with her fork. Ron smirked. "Had a fight with your boyfriend?" Shira lept over the table at him, and proceeded to throttle him. "APOLOGIZE!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was that time of month!" Everyone turned to look at them. Shira slowly took out one of her kunai knives and raised it, prepared to stab Ron. Itachi, Sasori and Deidara all reacted at that moment. Sasori and Deidara grabbed Ron, yanking him away from Shira, while Itachi threw a screaming and kicking Shira over his shoulder, and carried her out of the Great Hall. Everyone stared after him, and Harry helped Ron up. "She's mental! She was gonna kill me!" Hermione glared at him, then returned to the 'Daily Prophet'. "You are such an idiot, Ronald!"

"What? What'd I say!?"

* * *

Itachi carried the screaming girl into the Room of Requirement, and threw her down on the couch. "Calm down." He began shaking her. "Calm down!" She burst into tears and Itachi froze. He didn't have any idea what to do about a crying girl! "Shira, please stop crying. Just stop crying and tell me what's wrong." She took a few shaky breaths, and spoke. "H-H-Hidan n-no d-danna g-got mad b-because I-I-I m-mentioned S-Shikamaru." Itachi sighed, putting his head in his hands. "When are you going to get along?"

"Hey! I actually try!"

"Point taken. I'll try to talk to him."

* * *

"You all fucking suck! Get the fuck out of my classroom!" The fifth-year students scattered, and Cho stood in the corner, trying to gather up the nerve to talk to Hidan. "Erm, Professor Hidan?"

"What, bitch?"

"U-Um, I'm-I'm h-having t-trouble w-with m-my-" A vein started pulsing in Hidan's forehead. _She sounds like that Hyuuga bitch._ "Get to the fucking point!"

"Couldyoututormeinswordsmanship!?"

"Huh?" Cho took a deep breath and tried again. "Could you tutor me in swordsmanship?"

"I'm already being forced to do that." They heard a soft cough, and looked over to see Itachi standing in the doorway. There was a definite frown on his face as he looked at Hidan. "Beat it, bitch." Cho raced out of there, and Itachi strode over to Hidan, glaring at him. "Yes, Mother?"

"Save it. Leave the 'Mother' to Konan." Hidan shrugged. "What'd I do now?!"

"You made Shira cry." Instantly, Deidara and Sasori raced into the room, ready to strangle Hidan. "YOU WHAT!?"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YEAH!?" Hidan put his head in his hands. "Great. Now all we need is fucking Konan." Instantly, Konan appeared in the room, and the other three Akatsuki dove for cover as she made her way over to a cowering Hidan.

* * *

Shira sat on her bed in the dormitory, crying. Everything was just so wrong! Two years ago, she had a family who cared about her, and she had friends. Now she had something similar to a family, but something was still missing. "You okay?" Shira looked up through her tears to see Hermione Granger standing over her, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. "Y-Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." Shee shrugged, and sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

"I-I-" She took a deep breath. "I miss my brother."

"What happened?"

"We're...enstranged. I got lost in the woods outside my town while playing with him, and I was attacked by bandits. I later found out that my family thought I was dead. That's probably the right thing to think, since I had gone missing for two and a half years, and nobody could find me, or any hints that I was even alive." Hermione looked over at the teenager. "How'd you survive?"

"A man rescued me from the bandits, and he's been my guardian ever since. We're like one big family." She opened her mouth and shut it again. "What is it?"

"Does your family know where you are?"

"They're safer if left in the dark. From what I've heard, my Mom's blaming Dad, Dad's hit the sake again, and my brother...I don't know about him."

"What do you mean?"

"About what?"

"Your brother."

"I'm not sure whether he might try to find me again, or never forgive me."

"Why wouldn't he forgive you? It's not your fault all that happened!"

"...It's complicated." She stood up, smiling at Hermione. "Thanks for listening." They heard a scream, and Shira sighed. "Excuse me. I have to go stop a murder." With that, she sped off.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER! *SCREAMING IN FURY, THROWS COMPUTER AGAINST THE WALL***

**MISSION TWO: YULE BALL**

* * *

Shira sped into Hidan's office, and stared at what she saw. Deidara and Sasori were restraining Hidan while Konan punched him, and Itachi watched in amusement. "STOP IT!" Deidara and Sasori dropped Hidan in shock, and Konan looked up. "Shira-"

"Please. Don't hurt him. He didn't mean it, Konan-sama." Konan sighed, then glared at Hidan. "You're lucky she's here to protect you." Konan stalked out of the room, muttering to herself, and left. Shira helped Hidan up. "I didn't need your help." Shira burst into laughter. "Of course you didn't. They were falling right into your trap." Hidan glared down at her as she helped him over to his chair, and began tending to his bruises.

* * *

Hermione looked up, smiling as Shira entered the library. "Good morning, Shira!" Shira nodded at her absently, and pulled a large book out of her bag. She opened it, and stared down at the pages with her hair hanging around her face. Hermione noticed her shoulders begin to shake, and grew alarmed. "S-Shira!?" She attempted to look at the book, but Shira slammed it shut, glaring at her. "I have to go." With that, she sped off after putting the book back in her bag.

* * *

Hermione awoke to screaming that night. "What the-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! DON'T HURT HIM! YOU PROMISED!" There was a pause, and then, "BROTHER! NOOOOOO!" Hermione lept out of bed, and raced over to wake Shira. But she didn't get the chance as the girl awoke, screaming and sobbing, then raced out of the dormitory.

* * *

Shira stumbled through the corridors in tears, unable to stop crying. She raced through the castle in a blind state of grief, hoping it all had been a nightmare. She burst into Sasori and Deidara's office, and the four Akatsuki looked over at her. Itachi got up, immediately concerned. "Shira, what-" She began sobbing. "What happened?"

"N-Nightmare. I-I'm fine." She then lept into a shocked Hidan's arms and began sobbing into his chest. Sasori and Deidara smirked, and Itachi shook his head, with a trace of a smile on his face. Of course, people who didn't know him wouldn't have noticed it. Sasori and Deidara rose. "Right. We'll just leave you with the crying girl." With that, Hidan was left alone with a sobbing Shira. _My night fucking sucks!_ He sighed, and she hugged him tighter. He studied the crying girl clinging to his chest. Her black hair fell around her face, hiding it from view. "All right, bitch, what happened?"

"I-I-I h-had a nightmare. Y-You k-killed my b-brother right in front of me." Hidan sighed again. "Believe me, much as I'd like to kill that little bastard, he's not here right now. I'd have to track him down first." Shira let out a tiny laugh. "Y-You w-wouldn't k-kill him. You're too nice." He pouted, and she laughed, her nightmare forgotten. "Good night, Hidan no danna."

"Night, brat." He flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Dammit, I've gone soft."

* * *

Shira sat down at the Gryffindor table, and looked up as Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, followed by Ron. "Hello." Harry noticed her eyes didn't flick towards his scar, just stayed fixed on the staff table. Shira nodded. "Morning." Hermione sat down next to her. "So, where'd you go last night?" Shira froze, and stared down at her food. "N-Nowhere."

"You left the common room. You had to have gone somewhere." Shira stood up so fast, she knocked the bench over, sending Hermione crashing to the ground. Shira glared down at her. "When I say 'nothing', I mean STAY THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF IT!" With that, she turned and stormed out of the Hall. Ron and Harry helped Hermione up. "What was that all about?"

* * *

Shira strode through the corridors, muttering to herself. "Stupid-nosy-baka!"

"What'd we do now?" Shira looked up from shattering the statue, and nodded over at Sasori and Deidara. "It's not you. It's Granger. I think she knows more than she's letting on."

"Should we dispose of her?"

"Not yet. First, I have to find out how much she knows." They nodded. "Oh, and feel free to destroy the courtyard while I talk to her." Deidara's face lit up, and he got out his clay, laughing hysterically. Sasori shuddered, and ran for cover while cursing Shira.

* * *

That night, Hermione lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She heard the door open, and saw Shira slip out of the dormitory. She decided to follow her and trailed after the young girl. Shira silently made her way through the corridors, stopping outside a classroom door. She opened the door, and ran over to Professor Hidan, hugging him tightly. Hermione fled, her thoughts all over the place.

* * *

Shira skipped through Hogsmeade, grinning. She had been allowed to go to Hogsmeade recently, and for some strange reason, Hermione insisted upon meeting her in the Three Broomsticks. "Hermione-san!" She swung into a seat beside Hermione. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Is there...Is there anything going on between you and Professor Hidan?" Shira flinched, then her mask slipped back into place. "No. Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"I saw you the other night hugging him. Who is he to you?" Shira became very interested in the table as she spoke. "It's complicated, and nobody's supposed to know." Hermione sighed. "I swear I won't tell."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"All right, I'll tell you." She dropped her tone. "You remember that man I told you about? The one who rescued me from the bandits? It's Hidan no danna." Hermione's eyes widened. "If he hadn't saved me, I'd probably be dead or worse. I owe him."

"Do you love him?" Shira blushed, but didn't answer. Hermione smiled. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

"Hey! Tsuki!" Shira turned around to see George Weasley jogging to catch up with her. "Yes, Weasley Twin-san?"

"Er...well...um...er..."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Shira bit her lip. "I-I understand if you don't-"

"I'll have to ask my guardian for permission." She returned five minutes later. "He said I can go." George grinned. "Great! I'll pick you up in the common room." Shira smiled back, and left.

* * *

When Konan found out a guy had asked Shira out, she went into overdrive finding her an outfit. Shira watched in amusement as Konan raided Gladrag's. Konan snorted in disgust at the dress robes sold there. Deidara held one up. "How about this?" Konan and Shira stared in horror at the hot pink robes, and shuddered. "Let's go someplace else. Deidara, beat it." He ran out the door and headed for Zonko's. "ART IS A BANG!" Konan and Shira stared after him for a few seconds, then left for Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Here, try this one on."

"Konan-sama! I've been trying on dress robes for four hours!"

"Aw, come on! It'll look great on you!" Sighing, Shira slid the dress over her head. "I look like a whore. That's all of them, right? I have officially tried on all the dresses in the shop."

"Wait. There's one more." Konan handed it to her, and she put it on. "Perfect. All the men will never be able to take their eyes off you. We'll take it." They paid for the dress and left.

* * *

Konan studied Shira's outfit. "Something's missing...the hair! Of course!" She pulled Shira's hair out of its ponytail, and set to work. She stepped back, looking over her work, and smiled. "You look amazing. They're gonna be speechless when they see you."

"Good or bad?"

"Good."

"Okay. Let's do this!"

* * *

George paced back and forth in front of the Great Hall. Then he heard the whispers. "Whoa!"

"She's beautiful!"

"Man, she's hot!" George looked up, and suddenly lost the ability to speak as he stared at Shira. She smiled, and walked over to him. "Hey." She wore a black corset dress with red trim, and a black choker with a red stone on it. Her ponytail had been let down, and her hair was let out of its ponytail, with it hanging down to her back, and the top layer braided back over the rest of her hair. "You-You look...um, you look..."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." She laughed. "Shall we go in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Shira laughed quietly, and they entered the Great Hall. "Oh, there's Fred!"

"Do you want to go see him?" He nodded, and they sat down next to Fred. "Hey, Forge."

"Evening, Gred." Fred looked over at Shira. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Shira Tsuki. Nice to meet you." Fred smiled. "_Enchante._" George sighed, shoving him. "Down, boy."

"Hey! I'm not as horny as Malfoy." The twins snorted, then burst into hysterical laughter. Shira used this time to look around for the other Akatsuki. Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art, _again_. Itachi stood around, looking indifferent. Fleur Delacour attempted to hit on him, and he didn't even blink. "I don't date shallow girls." Fleur gaped at him, then stomped away. Shira began shaking with laughter, and Itachi looked over at that moment. He didn't recoginize Shira yet, and began choking. Shira walked over. "Professor Uchiha. Breathe." He looked down, and recognized her. Immediately he began choking again. Sasori and Deidara had burst into hysterical laughter when they recognized her. "If Itachi-san acts like that, just think how Hidan-san's gonna react when he sees her!" They went back to laughing. Shira shook her head piteously. Konan was standing behind them. "It took me seven hours to get her to look like th at! BAKAS!" The two went flying from her punch, and crashed into the opposite wall. Itachi's mouth twitched, and Shira burst out laughing. "I have to get back to Weasley Twin-sans."

She was about to head back to the twins when she heard fighting. Hermione-san was arguing with Ron Weasley-san. "FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!? THAT'S RICH!" Shira strode over, reaching for her wand. They continued fighting. Sighing, she put her wand away, and took out a kunai. "I really didn't want to have to do this. Oh, well." She threw the kunai inches from Ron's and Hermione's faces, and they lept back. "Konan-sama, we have a fight." Konan cracked her knuckles, and plucked up the two. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Shira and the other Akatsuki had managed to clap their hands over their ears just in time. The students nearest to Konan were blown backwards from the force of her scream, and Ron and Hermione screamed in pain as she dropped them to the floor, clutching their ears in agony, their eyes crossed, and twitching violently. Shira rolled her eyes, and went to dance with George. She had been taking gymnastics and dancing since she was 3, to help her in combat. Her eyes swept around the room, and then she spotted Hidan no danna glaring at George. _Perfect. He's coming this way._ Shira turned to George. "Um, could you go get me some punch?" He nodded, and walked off. Shira veered outside, and Hidan followed her. "What the hell?!"

"Konan said I could go with him."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT KONAN!"

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE FUN FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!?"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT FUCKING FUN!"

"WHY!? BECAUSE YOU FORBID IT!? I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE, HIDAN NO-" He shut her up by grabbing her and kissing her roughly. Her eyes widened in shock. Then she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. They broke apart, staring at each other. The silence seemed to last forever, then Shira spoke. "I-I need to get back." She ran off, blushing.

* * *

Shira collasped against a wall, thinking about that kiss. More than anything, she loved that kiss. But...it felt wrong. Like she was hurting her brother by falling for his worst enemy. Besides, it probably didn't even mean anything to Hidan no danna anyway. It's not like he actually felt that way about her. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER! *SCREAMING IN FURY, THROWS COMPUTER AGAINST THE WALL***

**MISSION THREE: END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR**

* * *

Hermione entered the Girl's Dormitory, glancing over at Shira. Ever since the Yule Ball, she had been extremely quiet. Now it was time to go home, and Shira just sat there, staring down at the book Hermione had seen her with in the Library. They had become close enough to be called friends, so Hermione walked over and plopped down beside her on the bed, looking at the pages. It was open to the first page, and as she looked at the picture she realized this was a scrapbook. The first picture was of a bored-looking 5-year-old boy, presumably her brother, playing chess with a 4-year-old Shira. Others showed them at a party, with a blonde girl and a redheaded boy eating chips. "That was taken on my 5th birthday. The other two are Shikamaru's friends, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi." She turned the page, and Hermione saw a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit slurping ramen at amazing speeds while a pink-haired girl and a black-haired boy stared at him. "I got my first digital camera at age 11, and insisted on taking as many pictures as possible with it. That's of Naruto Uzemaki-san, Sakura Haruno-san and Sasuke Uchiha-san, age 12." Hermione glanced up. "Uchiha? Is he related to Professor Uchiha?"

"Yep. They're brothers. But Sasuke-san hates Itachi-sama. Don't ask me why. He never told me." She turned the page again. This one showed a picture of a black-haired woman with red eyes, a boy with sunglasses, a boy with spiky brown hair and facial tattos, and a shy-looking purple-haired girl. "That's Kurenai Yuhi-sensei. She and Asuma Sarutobi-sensei, my brother's teacher, had some kind of relationship. The other three are her students; Shino Aburame-san, Kiba Inuzuka-san, and Hinata Hyuuga-san." They looked at another photo of another group: An annoyed-looking boy with waist-lengthbrown hair, a girl with brunette hair laughing and rolling her eyes, and a man and boy with matching bowl-cuts and green jumpsuits with the thumbs-up sign, grinning. "That's Neji Hyuuga-san, Hinata-san's cousin. The girl is Tenten-san. The overly-happy guys are Might Guy-sensei and Rock Lee-san." She flipped the page, and Hermione saw Might Guy piggybacking a silver-haired, masked man. "That's Kakashi Hatake-sensei. He and Might Guy-sensei have a sort of rivalry that only Guy-sensei seems to know about." Hermione laughed, and Shira smiled. "There's a funny story there. Lee-san thought it was a training exercise, so he indicated that Neji-san should climb on his back, and Neji-san replied with 'Hell no!' Tenten just laughed. I think she's probably still trying to keep her sanity."

They looked at another photo, this one of Ino, Shikamaru, Shira, Choji and a smoking man. Shira laughed. "I remember that day. I had just graduated from the Academy, and Asuma-sensei insisted on a barbecue to celebrate." Another photo showed all the previous people from the other photos in various photos: Kakashi was reading a book, as usual while Might Guy challenged the oblivious man. Kurenai was watching in amusement. Kiba and Hinata were playing with Akamaru. Shino stood around, expressionless as always. Sakura was ignoring Naruto, while Rock Lee and Naruto fought for her 'affections'. Tenten was throwing kunai knives at a tree. Neji was chasing a laughing 10-year-old girl, who had just tugged his hair. That one was entitled 'Don't mess with Neji-san's hair'. Asuma and Shikamaru were playing Shogi. Shikamaru won, and a blonde, rather well-endowed in the chest area woman pouted as she handed Shira money. A woman was scolding her while holding a pig. Sakura was laughing. "That's Tsunada-sama. She's in charge of our city, but she usually drinks beer and gambles, always losing. She's called the 'Legendary Sucker'. Her assistant, Shizune-san, has to hide the money and sake before she can get Tsunade-sama to do any work."

They turned the page, and there were only a few photos photos left: Ino and some girl fighting over Shikamaru; Shira running through the streets, screaming as Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino gave chase, each girl holding a dress in their hands. She saw Kiba and Naruto reduced to tears of mirth, rolling around on the ground. Choji was eating chips, while Shikamaru and Asuma watched in mild interest. "Did they get the dresses on you?"

"They did. But when I caught Naruto-san and Kiba-san taking photos, well, see for yourself." Hermione burst out laughing as she saw Kiba and Naruto lying on the ground with black eyes, as Shira stalked away, grabbing her bag.

They looked at the last photo in the book: Shikamaru was playing hide-and-seek with Shira. "That's when the bandits attacked." Shira took a deep breath. "Hidan no danna kissed me." Hermione turned to look at her. "What!? When!? Spare no details!"

"We were fighting because I had gone to the dance with Weasley Twin-san. Then he kissed me to shut me up. It was...nice. But I felt like I was betraying my brother by kissing him. They hate each other. They both want each other dead." Hermione winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah." Shira glanced at the clock, and shrieked. "THE TRAIN!" She grabbed her bag, stuffing the photo album in it, and grabbed Hermione's hand, jumping out the window. Hermione screamed as the ground rushed up at them. They landed on a tree branch, and Hermione's things floated after them as they shakily made their way to the train. Hermione hugged Shira. "Next time, warn me. Bye, Shira."

"Bye, Hermione-chan. See you next year!" Hermione got onto the train with Shira. "Wanna sit with us?" Shira shook her head. "Can't. You understand." The two girls hugged again, and went their seperate ways after Hermione gave Shira her address, and Shira gave hers to Hermione.

* * *

Shira entered the compartment, and smiled at the others, then turned to Hidan. "Hidan no danna, I'm sorry I yelled at you at the Yule Ball. It's just I-"

"Kid. Shut the fuck up, and sit down." Her eyes lit up, and she sat down next to Hidan, and curled up beside him, promptly falling asleep. Deidara and Sasori smirked as Hidan brushed her hair out of her face, and she snuggled closer to him. Konan smiled. "Ah, young love." Hidan glared at her. "Shut the fuck up. You two assholes stop laughing, or I'll cut your nonexistent balls off." Konan winced as Sasori and Deidara whimpered. "That's harsh."

"They'll fucking live."

"Next year is gonna be so much fun, don't you think?" Hidan's head snapped up. "N-Next year?"

"Yep. Pein's making you four stay an extra year." Sasori and Deidara whimpered. Itachi showed emotion, and Hidan began twitching. "You _planned_ this!" Konan inspected her nails. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. That's for me to know, and for you to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER! *SCREAMING IN FURY, THROWS COMPUTER AGAINST THE WALL* IN THIS CHAPPIE, THE MEAN KOHONA NINJA COME AFTER SHIRA!**

**MISSION FOUR: SHIKARI RETRIEVAL SQUAD**

Team 10 stood in Tsunade's office. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji stood at the front. Kakashi stood behind them, reading. Ino was scowling. "Tsunade-sama, we can't just abandon her!"

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do! She'll die if you don't help her!"

"She betrayed the village, Yamanaka! Eventually you three will have to understand that!" Shikamaru finally spoke. "Tsunade-sama."

"What?"

"She's my sister. Please." His voice broke, and he bit his lip. Tsunade sighed, "Fine! But take at least one ANBU member with you! You're allowed to take anyone who's not on a mission."

* * *

Meanwhile, an oblivious Shira Tsuki was gossiping with Hermione Granger. "I can't wait for the Halloween dance! Are you gonna go with him?" Shira shrugged. "I dunno. I may not go."

"What!? Why!?"

"I don't think he'll let me."

"Come on. It'll be no fun without you!"

"Okay, I'll go!" Hermione pumped her fist in the air. "YES!"

* * *

Hermione, and Shira adjusted their costumes, and smiled. "Perfect." They went downstairs, chattering about what the others might go as. Harry and Ron waited for Hermione at the foot of the stairs. Ron was dressed as a mummy, while Harry was dressed as a skeleton. "I see you two went for a theme."

"Yep! The Undead!" Ron stuck out his arms and moaned. Shira and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. Hermione was dressed as Catwoman. Ginny was dressed as a pirate, complete with pistols. The twins were dressed as zombies. Neville was dressed as his Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Shira was dressed as Red Riding Hood. "Come on, let's go!" They met Luna by the Grand Staircase. She was dressed as a hippie. "Nice...costume, Luna."

"Thank you. I was trying to decide between this and Rowena Ravenclaw, and I chose this." They entered the Great Hall, and Shira looked around for the other Akatsuki, laughing at their outfits. Itachi was sulking, because Kisame had forced him into costume as Prince Charming. Shira doubled over in laughter, and when Hermione followed her gaze, she began crying with laughter. "Take a picture, take a picture." Shira snapped a photo of his costume, and he began chasing her around, screaming for her to give him the camera. That just made her laugh and run faster. Kisame was dressed as a shark. How ironic. Tobi was dressed as a pumpkin, and Zetsu was himself. Sasori was dressed as a puppet. And Deidara was sulking since he was wearing, get this, a Cinderella costume. Hermione began choking when she recoginized him. Konan was standing behind Cinder-Deidara, smirking at her work. Shira hid behind Hidan, laughing as Itachi scowled, and stomped off. Hidan turned around, and stared at her. "What? What is it? Hidan no danna? Are you okay?" He began blushing as she stood on her tiptoes to feel his forehead, and he began getting images of throwing her down on his bed, and-NO! BAD HIDAN! He shook his head, and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He led her outside, and she sat down on a bench beside him. "Hidan no danna, what's going on?"

"I-Oh, hell! Screw this!" He grabbed her and kissed her. They pulled apart when they heard screaming from inside. Hermione rushed outside, screaming, before she was knocked unconcious by a person in a bone mask, and was dragged back inside. "ANBU!" They sprinted inside, ready to fight. All the students were huddled against the wall, crying or unconcious. The teachers had their wands out. The ANBU who had knocked Hermione out turned to Shira. "You're coming with me."

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!" Hidan charged at the ANBU, who ducked and broke his arm, grabbing Shira. "HIDAN NO DANNA!" She began screaming and kicking as the ANBU began dragging her out of the Hall. "STUPIFY!" The ANBU fell to the ground, unconcious. Hermione lowered her wand, and Shira fell to the ground. As she knelt to check on Hidan, a large group rushed into the hall. Shira's eyes widened, and the other Akatsuki lowered into fighting positions. In the lead were the Jonin Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, and Baki. Behind them stood their students: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzemaki, and a emotionless black-haired boy; Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee; Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame; Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara Subaku, and his student, Matsumi or something like that. And behind them were-_No way._ Shira rose from beside Hidan, who had just come to, and stared at the people in the back. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "U-Uncle I-Inoichi?" Inoichi took one look at her, and screamed for Shikaku and Choza. They ran in, followed by Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. Shikaku ground to a halt, as did Shikamaru. "S-Shikari?!"

She stared at them as Shikaku walked over to her, unable to believe it. All the students and teachers were watching them, and the Akatsuki had sunk into fighting stances. Shikaku threw his arms around his daughter and began sobbing. "Don't-scare us-like that again!" Shikamaru smiled, his eyes full of tears as well. "Hey, Shikari." Choza, Inoichi, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru threw their arms around her as well. "GROUP HUG!"

"Choji-kun, please don't yell so loud." Hermione broke the moment as she strode over, hand on her wand, followed by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the rest of Dumbledore's Army. "Why are you calling her Shikari? Her name is Shira! Shira Tsuki!" Shikaku bristled at this. "Her _real_ name is Shikari Nara! I should know, considering I'm her father!" Hermione's eyes widened, and she stared from Shikamaru to Shira. Ino grabbed her hand. "Shikari, get your stuff!" Choji smiled. "We're goin' home!" Shikamaru nodded. "You're coming home, Shikari."

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!" Shira had almost forgotten about Hidan no danna until then. He had stood up during the exchange, and was now rushing at Shikamaru with fury in his eyes. Immediately, the other Akatsuki lept into action as well. Shikamaru, Shikaku and Tema-bitch faced off against Hidan. Shikaku slugged Hidan in the jaw. "THAT'S FOR KIDNAPPING MY DAUGHTER! AND THAT'S FOR BRAINWASHING HER! AND THAT'S FOR KIDNAPPING HER-AGAIN! AND THIS IS FOR THREATENING MY SON!"

Inochi, Ino and Gaara fought Deidara; Choji, Choza and Kiba fought Tobi; Kakashi, Naruto and Neji fought Itachi, while Might Guy, Rock Lee and Tenten fought Kisame; Sakura, Kankuro and Matsuri fought Sasori; Sai, Shibi and Shino fought Zetsu; and Kurenai, Baki, and Hinata fought Konan while Shira stood there, frozen in horror. Hermione pulled her backwards, hiding them behind a pillar. Shira peeked out and watched the fights: Most of the Kohona ninja were tiring, as were the Akatsuki. However, Shira didn't need to worry about creating a diversion in order for them to escape, since the pillar hiding them were smashed to bits, and they were flung across the Hall. Shira looked up, and screamed as she saw Sasuke Uchiha standing over her. "ITACHI-SAMA!" Itachi whirled around, and his eyes flashed in anger. "SHIRA, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sasuke chuckled. "Hello, _brother._" Everyone in the Hall looked at him. Hermione whirled on Shira. "_That's_ Professor Uchiha's brother!?" Shira nodded. Sasori glared at Sasuke. "Still working for that snake?"

"That 'snake' has need of a new vessel." His eyes fell on Shira, and he smirked. Immediately the Hall burst into chaos. Naruto, Sakura, and all the shinobi who had known him were begging him not to hurt Shira. "Oh, I won't hurt her. Orochimaru-sama will. But before he kills her, he said Kabuto and I could have her." Hidan charged at him, followed by the other Akatsuki, who were roaring in rage. He began fighting them, and Hermione let out a shriek. Shira whirled around, to see Kabuto and two of his lackeys holding kunai knives to Hermione, Luna and Ginny's throats. "Come with us, and I won't hurt your friends." Shira trembled with rage, then she smiled. "Sasori-sama, Deidara-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"New art." An expression of delight came over their faces. Deidara got out his clay, and Sasori began using his puppet strings to pull the girls to safety, then hold the Sound ninja in place. Deidara finished his 'art', and smiled. "ART IS A-" The lion charged at the captive ninja. "-BANG!" The lion exploded, and Sasuke fled. "I _will_ be back for the vessel! Count on it!" Shira screamed as Sasuke threw a kunai deep into her leg. Hidan scooped her up. She smiled shakily at Hermione as they whipped off their costumes to reveal Akatsuki cloaks. "Bye, Hermione-chan. See you around. Maybe."

"Shira, what-" Hidan sighed, annoyed. "We're criminals, bitch!" Hermione stared from him to Shira. "Shira!?"

"Well, 'criminal' is such a strong word...." Shikamaru awoke just in time to see Hidan and the others escape once again with his sister. His roar of rage echoed through the grounds.

* * *

Shira looked back at the school, then turned her head to look at Pein, who they had met up with awhile ago. "So. Where to next, Pein-sama?"

"Oh, you'll love this. New York City. We'll lay low for awhile there, then head to base." Shira punched the air. "YES! THE BIG APPLE!" Deidara and Sasori began chatting about the artwork there, and how their's was _so_ much better. Itachi watched them all silently, his head spinning. What could Orochimaru want with Shira? Shira spoke up. "Are we ever gonna stop running?" Konan sighed. "Maybe, Shira-chan. Maybe."


End file.
